Gato Domesticado
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: cuando la tensión entre ambas partes ya no se puede sostener, que mejor que un pequeño juego de gato y ratón ... Kuroo x Lector


**Bueno este lemón salio de mi terrible y pervertida mente, pero es que no lo neguemos Kuroo llama a gritos crear lemons con él... Bueno es uno de los personajes que me gustan, no mi favorito pero si uno de los que sin dudas me dejo fantaseando con él desde que lo vi aparecer... Bueno sin más aquí un lemon de Kuroo, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Simbología:**

 **(T/A)=tu apellido**

 **(T/N)= tu nombre**

 **(C/C)=color de cabello**

 **(C/O)= color de ojos**

* * *

 ** _Gato domesticado_**

Decir que el ambiente entre ellos era candente, es, es lo menos que se puede decir cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos, en la cafetería, se podía percibir como la tensión entre ellos era evidente, las miradas sugerentes del pelinegro, contra esa sonrisa coqueta de ella, hacía que las personas que estuviesen cerca se preguntaran, ¿por qué rayos es que no se besan de una vez?. Oh! Si supieran que no solo besarse es lo que pensaban y deseaban ellos.

El detonante de esa tensión llego un día por la tarde, si bien (T/N) no asistía a ningún club, pero si le gustaba pasarse la gran parte de las tardes viendo las practicas del club de voleibol, con la excusa de que su amigo de segundo año Kenma la invitaba, todos sabían que solo lo hacía para que el capitán del equipo la viese, ya que ese era el juego un juego que pronto subiría el nivel. Ese día un mensaje llego al teléfono de (T/N), Kenma le pedía que fuera al gimnasio, específicamente al almacén donde se guardan los balones, mallas e implementos del equipo, porque necesitaba unos apuntes de la clase de inglés.

-Kenma, he traído los apuntes, Kenma- llego llamando (T/N)-que raro se habrá ido antes- un súbito golpe de puertas cerrándose hiso que se girara rápido-oh! Debí imaginarlo-sonrío de costado.

-eres una chica muy perceptiva (T/N)-chan-le sonreía desde la puerta Kuroo-pero debiste darte cuenta desde antes-comenzó acercarse lentamente hacia la chica, quien en vez de verse intimidada le sostuvo la mirada con un semblante juguetón.

-oh! Kuroo Tetsuro, será que no sabías como llamar mi atención y usaste al pobre e inocente Kenma-chan- dijo mientras que llevaba coquetamente su dedo índice a sus labios, fingiendo un tono inocente.

-digamos que no fue gratis su ayuda-mascullo bajito, ya que la condición que Kenma había usado para ayudarle implicaba que Kuroo debía comprarle un nuevo videojuego-pero dime (T/N)-chan, no quieres jugar al Gato y el Ratón?- le pregunto tratando de tomar la cintura de la chica, pero esta fue veloz y golpeando la cara del pelinegro con su cabello (C/C), se alejó rápida.

-interesante- en un movimiento rápido tumbo a Kuroo contra las colchonetas que se desparramaban en el lugar- y dime Kuroo-kun quién es el ratón?-le susurro en la oreja para después darle un suave mordisco.

-eso mi querida (T/N)-chan, lo descubriremos ahora-giro su cuerpo para dejarla bajo él y tomar las manos de la chica impidiéndole que se mueva-(T/N)-chan, estas atrapada-le dijo burlonamente dándole una mordida en el cuello, arrancándole un suspiro a la chica.

-eso está por verse-comenzó una lucha por saber quién inmovilizaba a quien.

(T/N) logro quedar sobre el azabache, pero en la lucha su uniforme se había removido completamente, su falda dejaba ver sus piernas y parte de su ropa interior al igual que la blusa estaba desgarbada y algunos botones se habían abierto mostrando el inicio de sus senos. La vista para el pelinegro era completamente erótica, el cabello desarreglado, la agitación, su ropa desarreglada, estaba cumpliendo al fin una de las tantas fantasías que había tenido con aquella chica que se le había metido por los ojos hasta los huesos, ella no estaba diferente, bajo su cuerpo estaba el torso esculpido de aquel pelinegro que había hecho florecer sus más bajos deseos, esas miradas nada inocentes que le daba cada vez que se veían, esa sonrisa ladina, todo de él la hacía sentir mujer.

-creo que es momento de jugar de otra forma, Kuro-kun- el tono meloso y lleno de lujuria que había utilizado hizo que una parte de la anatomía del pelinegro reaccionara de inmediato, la chica poso sus manos en el final de la playera de Kuro y comenzó a subirla, lentamente acariciando de paso aquel abdomen definido, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos llenos de deseo.

-me encantas-dijo entre susurros el pelinegro quien no se pudo contener y tomo su playera sacándosela de un jalón, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a la chica, quien se vio envuelta en los brazos del chico, quien no se demoró y le dio un beso ardiente, ese beso que se habían restringido, ese beso que deseaban, las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban en una fiera lucha, luego de separarse para dar un largo respiro, ambos se miraron fijamente para volverse a devorar.

Kuroo abandono los labios de (T/N) para darle mordiscos en el cuello, de seguro dejaría marcas, pero eso no les importaba, el pelinegro comenzó a desabotonar lo que quedaba de la blusa de la chica, sin dejar de repartir besos, mordiscos y lametones en la piel de ella, la chica solo gemía y se sujetaba del cabello del azabache dando leves jalones, ya cuando Kuroo se deshizo de la prenda prosiguió con el sujetador, el cual no le dio muchos problemas, cuando los pechos de la chica estuvieron libres los contemplo con ojos hambrientos, lo que hizo estremecer a (T/N), sin pensarlo demasiado se llevó uno de ellos a los labios y con una de sus manos masajeo el otro, los gemidos de (T/N) era la más dulce melodía que él podría haber escuchado, la piel de ella era ambrosía para él, la necesitaba, la deseaba y la estaba disfrutando, con su mano libre comenzó acariciar una de las piernas de la chica, necesitaba sentirla completa, todo de su cuerpo lo ansiaba en su poder.

-vas rápido, mi gato callejero-susurro la peli (C/C)-pero yo también quiero probar y lo volvió a tumbar, para con sus labios recorrer el torso del pelinegro-quiero que todas esas tipas que te miran como si fueran a comerte sepan que este gato ya tiene una dueña-le dio un mordisco en la clavícula logrando que el azabache diera un gruñido excitado-que quede claro que soy una dueña muy, muy posesiva-serpenteo su cuerpo en el torso desnudo de Kuroo, para llegar a la zona de sus oblicuos y dar una nueva mordida, la cercanía de la chica a su parte baja hizo que su amiguito se tensara más y el pantalón comenzara a apretarle en esa zona- vaya al parecer aquí también quiere ser marcado- nuevamente ese tono lujurioso que lo hacía perder la cabeza- entonces le prestare atención- con una lentitud casi tortuosa bajo la cremallera al igual que él pantalón y los boxérs, liberando al fin la prominente erección del chico, un tenue rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica, quien sonrío como una verdadera depredadora y miro a los ojos al chico quien se había erguido para verla a ella, ambos se devoraron con los ojos y él con ansias esperaba el siguiente movimiento de (T/N), quien sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Kuroo, llevo su mano a la erección de él, recorriendo de la base a la punta con lentitud, un nuevo gruñido escapo de los labios de él, quien se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir sus gemidos, algo que hizo sonreír de forma maliciosa a la chica, oh! Sí, lo haría gemir, y ya se hacía una idea de cómo, sin dejar de verle se relamió los labios y los acerco al miembro de él, introduciéndolo en su boca haciendo que ahora si el gemido saliera en su esplendor de la boca del azabache. Dio lamidas suaves para luego hacer movimientos más rápidos, arrancando más de aquellos gemidos que quería oír.

El chico no aguanto mucho y la alejo de él, teniendo por repuesta una leve protesta de los labios de ella, los cuales fueron devorados en un fogoso beso, la chica sin darse cuenta estaba nuevamente bajo él, pero ya no lucharía sabía que lo que venía la haría disfrutar, Kuroo recorrió el torso de ella entre besos y mordidas, llegando al ombligo donde dio varios lametones, para dirigir sus manos a la falda y hacerla desparecer entre el lugar, luego sus ojos fueron a las bragas que llevaba las cuales pudo ver estaban empapadas con los fluidos de ella, la miro divertido a los ojos y también se relamió, el también deseaba probarla, y así lo hizo primero sobre las bragas de ella haciendo que se mojara más, luego deseo saborear directamente su piel, nuevamente su ropa desapareció, los labios de Kuroo atraparon el clítoris de (T/N) haciendo que esta arquera la espalda y una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la columna, la chica llevo sus manos al cabello del pelinegro jalándolo de vez en cuando, los jadeos inundaban el lugar, Kuroo seguía en su labor llevando su lengua a la entrada de la chica simulando embestidas, lo que hacía que los jalones a su cabello fueran más fuertes, luego de un momento de saborearla se separó de ella y la miro nuevamente a los ojos, su miembro vibro luego de verla, estaba jadeante con los labios hinchados y entreabiertos el cuerpo perlado de sudor, si esto era mucho mejor que todas sus fantasías.

-dios! Mujer me matas- le dijo antes de besarla como antes lleno de deseo y lujuria- estas lista?-le pregunto mientras acariciaba su entrada con la punta de su pene, haciendo que ella de más jadeos.

-s…s…si no lo haces ahora te matare-amenazo enrollando sus piernas a la cadera del pelinegro, y en una rápida estocada se adentró en ella provocando que ambos dieran un fuerte gruñido, se quedaron unos segundos así, para que (T/N) se acostumbrara al tamaño de Kuroo (que no era para nada pequeño), ambos se repartían caricias y besos, hasta que ella comenzó un lento vaivén con sus caderas, Kuroo al sentir que no le provocaría daño alguno, aumento la velocidad de estas, el choque de sus caderas provocaba gemidos y jadeos de parte de los dos, ambos lo disfrutaban. Cambiaron de lugar y ahora (T/N) era quien estaba sobre Kuroo, este con sus manos masajeaba los pechos de ella dándole aún más placer- Ku…Kur…Kuroo!- se escapaba de los labios de ella-más, más…- estaba completamente extasiada.

El pelinegro volvió a dejarla bajo el y dio estocadas más profundas haciendo que los gemidos aumentaran de volumen, pronto ambos alcanzarían el orgasmo, siguió dando estocadas profundas y rápidas, cuando sintió que las paredes de ella se contraían y apresaban aún más su miembro, la miro a los ojos y busco su mano derecha para entrelazarlas, dando las ultimas estocadas le dio un beso profundo y llegaron al orgasmo juntos, se separó lentamente de sus labios y se dejó caer en suavemente sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla.

-eso fue…-resoplo Kuroo, saliendo del interior de ella y recostándose a su lado, tomo su cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-increíble- le secundo ella, dando un suspiro comenzado acariciar el pecho de él, sacando gruñidos de aceptación- realmente eres como un gato Kuroo, pero algo te tiene que quedar claro, solo eres mi gato- se recargo sobre uno de sus brazos para mirarlo severamente a la cara.

-sí, (T/N)-chan, solo tuyo-la volvió apegar a él para besarla, esta vez no demandante ni feroz, más bien un beso dulce y cálido- me has domesticado mujer, ya no seré más un gato callejero- le sonrió.

-más te vale Tetsuro, más te vale-le dio una sonrisa coqueta y se acurruco en su pecho.

* * *

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este one shot que fuer creado con mucho amor para quienes les guste Kuroo como a mi :) saludos y espero expresiones...**


End file.
